Princes: year 1
by Mrsfillylover
Summary: The two princes, Percy and Nico, never wanted to be friends but their godly parents aren't really giving them a choice. Will they learn to enjoy eachother's company or will the rift between their two realms continueto grow? NO SLASH! YES GODS!


**A/N _IMPORTANT!_**(ISH) **Prince of shades is going to be taken down. It was my first popular story but I looked back at it and realized just how bad it was compared to my new stuff. I'm taking it down for it to be IMPROVED and RE-POSTED not destroyed in a firey pit of shame.**

This kind of popped into my head yesterday and demanded to be written so here ya go! I don't know if I'll make it longer than this, it depends if I get inspired so leave suggestions in REVIEWs.

* * *

****  
"No!" once again, the son of Hades' shout rang through the halls of the palace.

For the past hour his tutors, trainers, and nearly every other authority figure in the palace had been attempting to convince him to fulfill his responsibilities. Making a run out of his room wasn't working at all like he'd planned. As soon as he'd entered the residential wing he had been surrounded by guards. Slashing and hacking his way through them had been less than affective, all he'd done was end up at the wrong end of the wing in his father's room.

And it wasn't empty.

Sitting on the end of his bed was Hades. His hands folded in front of him and his best I-am-your-father-you-listen-to-me-or-I-will-blast- you-to-pieces look displayed openly. The gold thread woven into the wall tapestries seemed to be glinting angrily at the demigod, flashing streaks of light into his eyes as the torches flickered.

"Nico," said Hades, slowly taking in his son's dishevelled appearance, "where are you supposed to be right now?"

"In my room," Nico mumbled to the floor.

"What are you supposed to be doing there?"

"Getting ready for the solstice meeting."

"Kindly enlighten me as to why you are not doing so."

White hot anger suddenly flared in Nico's chest, "Because I'm thirteen! Normal thirteen year-olds don't go to godly meetings on Olympus!"

"_You_ do. We go through this every time; you are the prince of the Underworld therefore you attend."

"But I don't do anything! I just sit there and look bored the whole time and I'm always the only demigod there! Poseidon doesn't make_ his_ son go."

"Until now Poseidon's son has been training vigorously and almost always injuring himself. This year, you will not be alone."

"I still don't want-"

Hades had stood and crossed the room in three easy strides before Nico had even finished his sentence, "It's not a matter of what you want," He grabbed Nico's wrist and yanked him sharply away from the door, "it's a matter of what you will do. You _will_ attend the meeting. You _will_ be respectful. You _will_ do as you are told. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," with that one word Nico was pulled along in a swirl of shadows.

They reappeared in the throne room on Olympus, Nico angrier than ever at being dragged through the shadows against his will. Around the edge of the room was a raised dais on which the thirteen thrones were arranged in a 'U'. As was usual, at the foot of Hades', and Poseidon's, thrones was a small pile of cushions for the demigods to relax on in the traditional Greek style. In the center of the room sat Hestia, tending the hearth of the gods.

"Ah, Hades," said Zeus, "at last."

"I apologize for the delay brother, Nico had run off to who knows where to practice his swordplay." _Liar_. "Are we all assembled?"

"Not quite, Poseidon has yet to arrive. Let's hope that that son of his hasn't gotten himself injured again. Perhaps the two boys will become friends, tell me Nico, how old are you now?"

One sharp look from Hades told him exactly how to act for the duration of the meeting; respectful and distant. Whatever, thought the demigod, might as well get this over with. "I'm thirteen, my lord."

"I thought as much, not an exact match but close enough, but of course, this is a matter for another time, take your place Hades."

The king of the Underworld elegantly ascended the stone steps and settled himself in the black throne to the left of Zeus while Nico flopped down casually like he belonged on Olympus and was well-aware of that fact.

A few minutes of waiting and answering questions later, the strong scent of sea salt filled the room and two figures appeared next to the hearth. Upon seeing who they were, Nico sat up in interest. The sea god had finally arrived and he had brought his miniature with him. They both had the same black hair, sea-green eyes, and tanned skin. Even the mischievous twinkle in Poseidon's eyes was mirrored in his son.

The pair didn't seem to notice Nico as they moved to sit down. Deciding he rather liked the fact that he could remain unseen by the sea prince, Nico used his powers to cloak himself in darkness so he would stay hidden from the other boy. For the past two years the son of Hades had longed for the company of someone who would understand what it felt like to have all of a god's expectations weighing on your conscience. Now, however, Nico saw that this boy could be a potential rival and relished the thought that he had the power to keep Poseidon's son in the dark.

About halfway through the meeting the gods reached a topic that was 'confidential, even to the princes' and sent Percy and Nico. Luckily the gods didn't actually say that there were two princes in the room and, though the son of the sea god was followed, Percy still didn't know of Nico's presence.

Nico quietly followed Percy as he explored the palace until he finally saw an opening to play a little trick. He quietly ran ahead of the demigod and around the corner at the end of the corridor before revealing himself and striding confidently back down the corridor he had just come from.

"Hello," said Percy when he saw Nico.

Nico nodded at the greeting, "Evening*, what are you doing on Olympus?"

"My father brought me for the Summer Solstice meeting. If you don't mind me asking, are you a minor god?"

The son of Hades' eyes twinkled mischievously, "Something like that, anyway, if you're here for the Solstice the throne room is that way," he said pointing down the hall.

Recognizing the end of his willingness to converse, Percy said his goodbyes backtracked his original course to the throne room. When he arrived Nico was already there, still cloaked in darkness.

* * *

"Perseus," said Poseidon, looking down at his son, "I have a job for you."

"What is it, father?" asked Percy, genuinely curious.

"Hades, the god of the Underworld, brought something to my attention at the Solstice last night, he reminded me of the bad blood between our two realms. While Hades and I have reconciled, it seems that the best way to ensure no further skirmishes between our people occur would be to have a… diplomat visit the other realm for a short time. We need to establish a sturdy bond and what better way than to have our two princes form a bond?"

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"You will be sent to live in the Underworld for the coming year and the year after that Hades' son will spend here in the hopes that you two will unite our realms."

"When do I go?"

Poseidon smiled, "Now."

* * *

Being man-handled into Hades' throne room wasn't fun, Percy decided. The skeletons paid no heed to his complaints of undeniable bruising and the fact that he could just _walk_. When he was forced through the doors (not that he put up much of a struggle anyway) the demigod was… surprised. He had expected that the throne room would be intimidating and scary, which it was in the sense that, yes, there was a black marble dais and a throne of fused human bones, but this aspect was diminished only slightly by the mountain of black silk pillows piled on the steps.

Seated on the throne was Hades, studying the new arrival with his dark eyes. His pointed face displaying a neutral expression framed by his chin length curtain of black hair. At his feet, reclining languidly in the sea of dark fabric was none other than the slimy Underworld prince himself. He watched Percy enter with detached interest, his cool gaze never leaving the other boy's face but the dark-eyed boy seemed somewhat distant, like his main focus was somewhere else entirely. That was, until Percy recognized him.

"You!" he gasped.

"Me," confirmed Nico, smirking.

"Wonderful, you know each other," said Hades dryly. Nico grinned over his shoulder at his father, unfazed by the glare he received in return. "You remember the terms to which you agreed?" that certainly knocked the cockiness out of Hades' son. For a moment anyway

"Yes, father," he said, his grin replaced by the emotionless expression he knew was expected of him.

"Then you will keep to them and leave this matter to me." The young prince sighed and turned his back to Hades, rolling his eyes as he went. "Ni-"

"I mean," said Nico a bit too loudly pretending he hadn't heard the beginning of his father's sentence, "yes, father."

Seemingly satisfied with his son's half-hearted attempt at a respectful tone, Hades looked to Percy and began. "Perseus Jackson, you were not told why you were brought to the Underworld, correct?" Percy nodded, wondering where this was going. "To help heal the rift between our two realms, your father has agreed that, for the time being, you will remain in the Underworld with us and be a companion of sorts for Nico."

"What?" exclaimed Nico. Clearly, his father had neglected to inform him of this beforehand.

"I thought you were 'leaving this matter to him'," said Percy unhelpfully.

"Be quiet kelp brains," snarled Nico before turning his attention to where his father sat looking ready to throttle his son for the outburst. "You can't be serious."

"Can't I? Now hush up, if anyone needs to hold their tongue it is you." Nico opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out. His voice had failed him. Scowling, he slumped back down against the cushions. "Perseus _will _be staying for the duration of the coming year, no matter what either of you say. It has already been decided." Nico rolled onto his back and stared accusingly at the vaulted ceiling as if it had personally offended him.

"Do not mistake this as an excuse to take advantage of the time away from your own palace," said Hades noticing Percy's growing smile. "You will still attend usual lessons and training with Nico. In fact, there will be hardly any change from your usual life, fewer responsibilities of course, as this isn't your realm. The responsibilities you would ordinarily have will be shouldered by Nico," he glanced down at his son and sighed, "hopefully with more maturity than he is showing now. Oh, do stop sulking, son, it won't win you any arguments with me and it certainly won't get you out of this." Nico only glared at Hades and folded his arms defiantly across his chest.

_Well that was a switch, _thought Percy, _he went from cocky prince-dude to sulking five year-old in the space of what? Two minutes?_

"I have to leave for now," said Hades, "explore if you wish but remain in the palace and stay with Nico." Hades made to stand but his son shot up from his place on the dais and glared at his father. "I suppose…" he flicked a wrist and Nico gasped with the sudden release if tension in his throat. With that, Hades flashed out, leaving the two princes together in the throne room. _  
_  
"So," started Percy, "wa-"

"Let's get this straight, Jackson," said Nico, rounding on the demigod, "We are not friends. I don't like you, you don't like me. I'm only putting up with this because I have to. Get over it."

Percy snorted, "Like I care, just give me the grand tour so I can get around without you."

* * *

**A/N *Why do people say that anyway? "Hi." "Evening." "Um… I know what time it is." I just don't get it. **


End file.
